The construction industry today uses many heavy and cumbersome articles, such as pre-cast concrete structures, natural stone, wood, and metal objects, which may be square, rectangular, or even round in shape. Unfortunately, there currently is no method of lifting these items safely. Common practice in the pre-cast concrete industry, for example, is to wrap a log chain or strap of some form around the structure to lift the object.
Many times in this process, it is necessary to attempt to lift the object several times in order to balance or stabilize it. This can result in both injuries to members of the construction crew and damage to the object being lifted. When the object is being set in place, there is an element of risk to the construction workers as they undo the chains or straps. In particular, workers have to use pry bars and wedge blocks to remove the chains and straps from the object, and the positioning of the object is very labor intense. Hand, finger, and back injuries are common results of the current method of lifting cumbersome articles in construction.
The transportation and delivery of these products commonly are achieved with some type of boom truck or lift truck, and normally require a wooden pallet to serve as the lifting surface or support for the object being moved using current methods.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus for lifting cumbersome articles. It is to such that the present invention is directed.